


You and Me Against the World

by BubbleWrapped



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tears, slight Agoraphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWrapped/pseuds/BubbleWrapped
Summary: After the accident Aaron is struggling a lot but luckily he has Robert by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

«Aaron, remember I told you, we’re having dinner at the pub today at 4pm» Robert told him as they stood brushing their teeth in the bathroom. Aaron shook his head as he continued brushing his teeth while Robert rinsed his mouth. «I got to do some work at the office today and than I’ll come pick you up around 3.45 okay?» Robert continued as he dried off his mouth on a towel. Aaron shook his head again. «No» He whispered. Robert turned Aaron around slowly and cupped his face. «Yes we are. We’ve talked about it and decided» Rob reminded him softly. «I changed my mind. I don't want to anymore» Aaron said stubbornly. «I know you don't but we have to do this» Aaron pushed Robert off him and walked into the bedroom and crawled back into bed and pulled the duvet over himself. Robert sighed as he followed him. «I got to go now, I love you. I’ll see you soon» He told Aaron as he grabbed his suit coat. 

When he returned hours later Robert wasn't sure what he was expecting but he was quite certain Aaron wasn't about to walk up to the pub with him. He sighed as he stepped into the house and smelt cooking food. «Aaron, I’m home» He called out as he put away some papers he'd have to look at later. «Kitchen!» Aaron yelled back. Biting his lip, Robert walked into the kitchen to see a smiling Aaron cooking dinner and setting the table. «I made rice and chicken» He said simply as he put some glasses on the kitchen table. «Aaron» Robert said seriously. «I made some vegetables too even if their gross. You like them so I made them just for you» Aaron said, ignoring him. «Aaron, I told you, we’re eating at the pub today. We can have this tomorrow» Robert told him. «Oh, I forgot. Well Ive made this now so we can go to the pub tomorrow in stead» Aaron said innocently and put the food on the table. «No, we are going today. We agreed. Come on» Robert said softly and tried to take Aarons hand. «No! No please! I promise I’ll go tomorrow, not today. I don't want to go today!» Aaron desperately told Robert and looked at him panicked. 

«Itll be okay, Ill be right with you the whole time» Robert took Aaron’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Aaron shook his head quickly and muttered quietly to himself. «No no no no no» Robert ignored him as he guided him to the hallway. «I’m not ready, I have to wait longer, please, I don’t want to» Aaron whimpered as he tried tugging his hand away from Robert’s grip. «You did so good last time and you’re going to do great today too. You just need to trust me» Robert said as he pushed Aaron to sit down so he could quickly slip some shoes on him. «Robert, please! It’s not safe! It’s dangerous, we have to stay here!» Aaron cried, clutching at Robert’s shirt. «It’s not, Aaron. I promise. Remember where we walked last time? We are going to walk to the playground again but we’re going to walk up to the pub this time in stead of turning back» Robert said as he wiped away some of Aaron’s tears. 

«Please, no, Robert» Aaron cried. «I know you think it’s scary but I’ll look after you. Don’t I look after you? Hmm? Protect you?» Robert said softly as Aaron clung to him tightly. «Y-yeah» Aaron whispered shakily. «That’s right, always will. So let’s try okay?» Aaron didn’t answer him, just whimpered and cried some more. 

With one arm tightly around Aaron’s waist, Robert opened the door and let Aaron take it on for a second. His arms were clutching Robert’s shirt tightly and he was breathing quickly as he pressed his face into Robert’s neck. «It’s a lovely day, do you see? The sun is shining» Robert said softly as he looked down at Aaron. He opened his eyes to quickly glance around before trying to pull further in to the house. «No, no, shh, it’s okay, we’ll stay here for a bit more» Robert held on to Aaron so he couldn't move. «We’re going to step outside now okay? And than we’re going to walk over to the gate» Robert told Aaron before he slowly managed to get Aaron to take small steps with him so they actually made it outside. «There we go» Robert mumbled as he just carried on walking slowly with Aaron so they made it to their gate. Opening it, they walked through it and turned towards the playground. 

«Can we go back now?» Aaron whispered when they got to the playground. Robert led them over to a bench where he sat down, pulling Aaron into his lap. «Let’s take a break before we continue» He said with a smile. Aaron sighed and rested his head on Robert’s shoulder. As two loud honks travelled through the air, Aaron let out a little scream and covered his ears with his hands. «No! No! Robert!» He whimpered. Robert swore if looks could kill, there would be one very dead delivery man right now. «Hey, hey, I got you, I got you, you’re safe. He just drove past, he’s gone now. Nowhere near» He muttered to Aaron as he held him close. «It’s not safe» Aaron whimpered. «Have to go home, Robert please» Aaron started sobbing, his body trembling in fear. Robert found himself silent as he just squeezed Aaron close, rubbing his back. There were tears in his own eyes. «shh, shhh» He whispered softly once the lump in his throat had gone. Aaron wouldn't stop shaking and Robert knew he had lost any hope of getting Aaron to the pub today. «Come on, love, let’s go home» Robert said quietly, rubbing Aaron’s back as they stood up. Neither said a word as they walked home. 

Once they’d gotten home, Aaron kicked off his shoes and headed to the kitchen. Robert locked the door and allowed himself to rest his head on it for a few seconds as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Standing up straight, he took off his shoes as well before walking into the kitchen. Aaron was standing by the sink, drinking water from a glass and his hands were still trembling. Walking over, Robert kiss Aaron’s forehead. «Go sit down on the sofa, I’ll heat us up some food yeah?» He whispered before giving him another kiss. Aaron nodded and started walking. Pulling down some plates, Robert started putting on food. «Robert?» He heard Aaron say quickly. Turning his head he looked at him concerned. «I’m sorry» Aaron whispered while looking down at his glass. «You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. We will try again later, now go on. Find us a program and none of that boring property shows please» Robert told him with a smile. «Okay» Aaron smiled before walking away. Robert’s smile fell as he put the plates in the microwave and heated them up one by one. He hadn’t let Aaron drown in the god damn lake and he wasn’t about to let himself bury himself in this house either. Grabbing the plates he headed into the living room and sat down next to Aaron. 

Aaron had just finished half his plate and some news were currently on the TV when Robert felt Aaron’s head fall against his shoulder. Smiling, he kissed Aaron’s head before stroking his hair as he pulled him into his arms so he’d rest more comfortably. «You’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it» Robert whispered to himself as he closed his eyes to, leaning back against the sofa cushions.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert awoke to the new usual. Aaron completely draped over him, breathing deeply as he slept peacefully. It was like Aaron could never be quite close enough anymore. This part Robert really didn't mind at all. Wrapping his arms around him, he groaned and turned them so they'd be cuddling. Kissing Aaron’s cheek a few times, Robert held him close as the younger man started stirring from his sleep. «Morning» Robert muttered softly as Aaron wriggled a bit to get more comfortable. He let out a few groans and breaths as he it took him awhile before he was content. «I dreamt that you were taking part in a hip hop singing competition» Aaron mumbled before yawning. «Right, I obviously won I hope» Robert chuckled. «Nah, you forgot the lyrics and you were booed out» Aaron chuckled and pulled the duvet up higher. «You sleep alright than?» Robert asked, stroking Aaron’s hair. Nodding, Aaron yawned again and snuggled closer to Robert. 

«Can you make me your pancakes?» He asked, still a bit sleepy. «I suppose I could, if I got a treat» Robert hummed. Aaron giggled quietly before pressing a kiss to Robert’s neck. «There you go» He smiled. «Em, I think you missed by a few inches actually» Aaron grinned as he he moved up a bit and pressed his lips to Robert’s. «Mmm much better. Alright, pancakes it is» Robert said and gave Aaron another kiss before getting up. 

Aaron smiled as he watched him go. Moving into the middle of the bed, he pulled the duvet tightly around so he’d stay warm. Staring up at the ceiling, he bit his lip as he thought about yesterday. It was just so humiliating but he couldn't help it. A part of him knew that it was safe to be outside but such a large part of him were screaming at him that he wasn't. So much bad happened with cars, he'd almost looked it up but decided it was best if he didn’t. There was just so many dangers everywhere. He could get hurt or killed on just about anything. From just walking, to going down stairs, cooking, drinking, eating.. Oh God. Shaking his head, Aaron took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Bad road to go down. He was fine. Robert was fine. Liv was fine. Everyone was fine. 

Throwing the duvet off him, Aaron got up from the bed and dressed in some sweat pants and one of his hoodies. He gripped the railing tightly as he walked down the stairs, watching every step he took and mentally telling himself over and over again that if he fell he’d need to try and relax so he wouldn’t get hurt as much as if he tensed up. Really Google was the devil of all bad information. Officially ruining going down stairs forever. Aaron sighed as he got to the bottom. «Robert?» He called out as he looked at the front door. «In the kitchen, theres some done so you come eat» Robert called back. Aaron just hummed back as he stared at the door. Quietly he took small steps towards it while biting his lip hard. He looked back, slightly hoping Robert would be there but he wasn’t. He wasn't going to call for him though. He could do this. He was a grown man. 

Aaron’s hand shook as he reached for the door handle and quietly as possible opened the door. It was a little cold outside and Aaron made sure there was no hint of frost on the ground cause that was just plain dangerous. Looking up and down the street, there was no one in sight as he slowly put one foot outside. «Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck» He whimpered as he sprinted over to the mail box and got the mail before quickly running back inside and closing the door behind him. Robert came in and looked at him alarmed. Aaron stared at him wide eyed as he panted slightly. He stretched out his trembling arm and showed Robert the post. «I got the mail» Aaron said simply. 

Robert broke out in a wide grin. «Yes, you fucking did» He said happy and walked over to Aaron and dragged him in for a long kiss. «Good job. Now come on, theres some chocolate chips pancakes waiting for us» Robert beamed as he took the mail from Aaron and led him into the kitchen. 

After breakfast and they’d both cleaned up everything, Robert took Aaron’s hand. «I’m really proud of you» He told him and pulled him close so he could wrap his hands around Aaron’s waist. Aaron blushed a little. «Thank you. It wasn’t that scary» He said quietly, playing with one of the strings on his hoodie. «I’m glad. Now I really think we should go upstairs so I can show you just how proud I am» Robert said as he leaned in and gave Aaron small kisses. Aaron put his hands around Roberts neck and leaned into the kisses. «mmm, yeah» He nodded as Robert pulled back and led him upstairs by the hand. 

His clothes were thrown to the floor as Robert undressed him and Aaron squirmed on the bed as he got comfortable as he watched Robert get undressed as well. Finally when Robert got on the bed, he spread his legs so Robert could get between them. He rested on his elbows as he kissed Aaron slowly, combing his fingers through his hair as they kissed. Aaron had his eyes closed as he responded to Robert’s kisses. 

Reaching down between them, Aaron grabbed Robert’s cock and stroked it gently. Robert started kissing down Aaron’s neck before pushing his head further to the side. Licking over an area of skin, he bit down and pulled slightly drawing out a moan from Aaron. «Robert, please» Aaron whimpered as he tugged on Rob’s cock a bit faster. «Shhh, we’ve got all day. Trust me, I’ll take care of you» Robert smirked as he bit down again, quite determined to make a good little love bite on Aaron’s neck. «Oh fuck» Aaron squeaked out as he gripped Robert’s arms.


End file.
